


De Magie Et De Sang

by MischiefHowl



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Gen, M/M, Magic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: Love makes one do crazy things. Lefou makes a deal to bring Gaston back but the thing about magic is it never turns out how you want it to. Lefou had found Gaston's body in the rubble and Agathe seemed to be either in right place at the wrong or right time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I am sure I butchered the french in the title. I am so sorry to all french readers and speakers everywhere.  
> Basically it's supposed to mean: Of Magic and Blood
> 
> This will be a chapter fic. How many? I don't know. I just feel my ideas are a bit long for once chapter.  
> This does NOT follow my other vampire au's. so when I post any other, unless otherwise stated, they will not follow this one.  
> I got some inspiration from the vampire Gafou art from DarkButterflyOfNight on deviantart.
> 
> This chapter contains some PTSD!Lefou and obviously blood drinking.. and I hope it is alright. The rating may go up, more tags, and more characters might be added as time goes on. Any questions or what you would like to see, just comment. I love comments!  
> Also I'm open to requests/prompts/ideas as always so if you have any, feel free to Inbox me or Tumblr me on ToxicMischief. Thank you.

_'Lefou you're the best.'_

Words and memory coursed through his mind, almost painfully. The snow and cold chill didn't make him shiver anymore, no. It was the sight he had seen before him. He couldn't tell what he felt. 'Do you want to be next?' he should feel happy for this.. right? he just could only feel the numbness.. and could barely register the hot tears trailing down his cheeks. 

He lowered himself, seeing the man that remained unmoved. Blood had pooled around him, dying the snow a red. It made him reach forward, trying to avoid the blood, fingers slowly brushing the dark hair away. He damned Gaston for this, damned him for dying so stupidly.. damned him for leaving Lefou alone. Anger was there but grief hit him just as hard. 

The sun that rose and melted the snow did nothing to him. The warmth didn't touch his broken heart. "Damn you. Damn you." He whispers. "Damn me for still caring" He couldn't hear foot steps behind him nor eyes on him.

Agathe had seen this already, seen it just moments ago with Belle and the Beast that she had cursed. Lefou was damning the man though, but the care remained. Her eyes looked at the man that once talked down to her. Did he deserve this? Who knows. But Lefou.. she knew for a fact that the small man didn't deserve this. 

Lefou was like Belle in ways of kindness. He gave her some coins when he had them, and if not that, he offers her food. When not with Gaston he sat with Agathe and the two talked about nothing serious. She had seen that there was some love and kindness in the village, otherwise she'd have given them a few curses by now...

But if she were to grant his wish, it would require powerful magic. And Gaston could easily enjoy the form to much. "Ludovic." Her voice was gentle so not to startle the man who looked up at her, not bothering to wipe away his tears. His eyes widening and she smiles some as he took in her beauty. At least he knew it was truly the beggar woman he talked with at times. "I know in your heart you wish to have him back. But for the wish to be granted will be great. And he may hate you for bringing him back."

His head lowers. Was his wish selfish. Was Gaston in Heaven.. happy? What if Lefou brought him back from Paradise.. like some monster would? "Agathe. Is it selfish to want someone back? Even after they hurt you and could never love you? Is it selfish..?" 

She could not answer. For in ways it was, but in others, it was only human to wish for someone back. Even for a day. "He has died. He has lost to much blood. For my spell to work, you must sacrifice something for him to live."

"It is how magic works. You once told me of magic. I cannot fear you for I know you. You will do what must be done and will not be evil or dark" He lowers his head. "Do you know what I must sacrifice?"  
"I do not know. It can be your memory, an emotion, even your life." She walks closer to the sight. "I will bring him back but for that I need your blood."

Lefou's jaw nearly dropped at her request. Blood? How could he even stomach that? How much blood? What did she want it for? "Forgive me Ludovic. This is necessary. The longer you wait, the less likely I can save him." Her words made him swallow his fear and slowly he nods. She was slow and careful to work her magic. All she could do was hope. This magic was dark... 

Blood loss occurred in the small man, his head suddenly feeling light. He fell over, whimpering as he blacked out. No blood was seen on his body, for she transferred it into the taller man with her magic, no harm. 

 

\---

Lefou would find himself sleeping in his bed, exhausted and to sore to move. He sighs as he looks at the ceiling. He had hopes that last night was a nightmare-

"Lefou." The voice startled him awake. "Are you going to sleep all morning?" The oh to familiar captain's voice peeked out from the door.

A dream indeed he hoped. He still was trying to question if he over drank himself the night before. He slowly got up, but thankful he didn't get out of bed because his legs nearly caved and he had to sit back on the bed.. a wave of nausea hit him. "I think I have to, Gaston." He saw the man come in and he smiled some up at him, a little embarrassed.

"Nonsense Lefou" The man, as powerful (and stubborn) as usual, hoisted Lefou up and on his shoulder and carried the poor man down to his kitchen where the usual pile of eggs were on a plate.. and it made another wave of illness hit him. He was placed on the chair where he rubs his head of the migraine. 

A glass of water was placed in front of him which he gladly drank. It didn't do much as he saw Gaston eat his eggs happily. Lefou could only stare down at his glass with some pity that it couldn't magically cure him of his pain- and suddenly his hand glowed into the glass, making the water shimmer- it startled him and made him look at Gaston. "Did you see that?!" Clearly from the man's chewing and not breaking rhythm he didn't..

"See what?"

"That light on my hand- the light that made the water shimmer"

"Lefou. I think you were right, maybe you should go back to bed."

That scared him. He had to have seen it... finally he breathes and the wave of pain hit him again. His jumping up didn't do well with him. He had to slowly pick up the water that looked normal again and after a sniff did he carefully drink it... it tasted actually better than before. Each swallow made the migraine and nausea disappear. He felt energized again which confused him. "I really like this water.." He chuckles.

Gaston helped Lefou with the daily chores the two friends did. The taller man did the inside work while Lefou tended to the hen house, the horses, and his garden. He pets the two horses before going inside to see the cottage was pretty much clean. The two agreeing to stay in for the day as one of their lazy days. The nightmare Lefou had, forgotten for now.

His head lay back on his pillow while Gaston washed up. Lefou was happy that his friend was safe and very much alive. And the fact Gaston hadn't mentioned Belle.. it was peaceful...

"Lefou.." The sound of his name woke him up and he realized night had fallen and he had fallen back asleep. He rubs his eyes while Gaston talked on. "I've eaten dinner already but still am a bit hungry. Can I eat some more"

Of course he would be waken for food. His own stomach rumbled in some protest. "At least leave me some bread to eat later" He turns lazily and tries to sleep. It wasn't out of the ordinary that his friend ate as much as he did after all.

\---

 

Lefou woke in the morning to find his pantry was stripped clean, thankfully the bread survived which he ate quickly. "Damn it Gaston." He shook his head. He had to go to the Market that was passed the woods... he didn't want to go there. He remembered going as part of the mob.. with a mad Gaston. 

So he left within an hour, heading towards the market with a wagon, his gun, and a little food for both him and his horse, Enfer, who seemed to want to give him a bad time as always. 

"Lefou! Hello Lefou, heading to the market?" Came the voice of Tom as he came up, his own bag full of what looked like a mix of vegetation and herbs.

"Yes I am. Is the bread fresh?"

"Always. Are you heading to the castle today?"

"Castle?" His voice faltered. He heard it right.. castle.

"Oui, Castle. Are you feeling alright?"

Color had to have drained from his face. "We.. stormed the castle and were attacked by enchanted furniture?"

"Yes... Lefou we don't know how to tell you this. But.. Belle saw Gaston fall and die. We're so sorry. We have yet to find the body.. but we think he might be buried under the rubble."

"What-- No- B-But.. he was here. He was in my cottage" Lefou couldn't understand. His pantry was stripped clean. He was picked up by him.. 

"He must have been a ghost, mon amie. Or a dream."

He said nothing more to Tom and made his horse walk on. If this was all true. Did Lefou and Agathe's conversation truly happen? Was Gaston doomed to be a ghost? His head bowed. Suddenly the need to shop didn't feel like the funnest thing.

If everything did happen.. so was Gaston. He grips the reigns a bit tighter than intended. Gaston left him for dead, to be crushed under an enchanted harpsichord. He died.. Lefou saw the blood, saw his limp body. It made him shiver as he was reminded of what he saw in the war. The blood, death, just nightmares he tried to push away. 

Still he bought what he needed. From fish to more bread. All the while offering trades. He usually always traded some eggs for bacon or such. His mind was out of sorts of course and everyone noticed but didn't want to bother him. After all, they knew what Gaston did to his own oldest friend and loyal companion.. 

\---  
Maurice saw the misery on the younger man that passed him and many without his usual cheerful smile and hello's. It was heartbreak and mourning he had believed. He watched Lefou tie his horse to a post and lost him in the crowd of the marketplace.  
Slowly he made his way to the horse and wagon. The horse looking at the man and away without much care. Maurice pet's it's mane gently and looks down at the box he held with some thought and placed it in the wagon.  
"Maurice!" The cry was more startling to the man calling it than the one he was calling it to. Lefou nearly dropped the bread on the cobblestone ground in shock. "I-"

"Shh calm down, Lefou." He smiles at the younger man, seeing him silence himself but still looking guilty. "You do not need to say anything. I am just sorry you are hurting. I thought I'd offer one of my music boxes. It isn't much but it might help you through this."

Lefou lowered his head even more, a sad expression shown, full of guilt. There was so much to say, so much he wanted to apologize for. "I was a coward.. and truly a fool, Maurice. I could have- I could have helped you- I could have"

"You could have." He walks closer to the shaking man. "But you couldn't. It is alright. If you did come back I dread it would not have ended well for you" He saw Gaston's anger first hand and witnessed that nothing held him back. If Lefou had come back and released him... he swears Gaston would somehow find a way to have him murdered someway or another. "You are no fool and never will be. I know you loved him and sometimes love makes you blind and do crazy things" He smiles as he gently puts a hand on Lefou and slowly pulls the man into a hug. 

Lefou didn't want to cry, not here. Not while everyone was watching, but he broke as soon as the old man's gently arms went around him. He cried, letting the tears go. "I am sorry" He repeated, no longer knowing what he was sorry for. Gaston, himself, Belle, Maurice? All of them probably. And he didn't notice that anyone within ear shot or eye shot looked at Lefou with much more sadness.

\---

While with Maurice, Lefou learned that everything was true. But also that Belle would marry the Beast that turned out to be a prince. And Mrs. Potts, the wife of Mr. Potts, has constantly asked for the man that saved her from shattering on the floor. Lefou agreed to go to the castle and see what all he had missed.

He had stayed with Maurice for dinner which he gladly insisted on making himself since Belle was in the castle. Making some eggs. And slicing up carrots to put in the stew he was making. Dinner with Lefou was rumored to be one of best things in the little town. 

The two talked while eating. Just enjoying each other's company. Finally though he had to return to his cottage. Though he'd had loved to stay, he felt he was intruding. So he wished Maurice well and left with the promise he'd come back to visit soon.

 

\---

The way home felt longer than he ever thought before. His horse trotting slow and shaking it's head, still a bit moody like always. "Almost home, Enfer. Than you can rest and chat with Magnifique all you wish." He led his horse to the stable where Gaston's former horse pawed the stable impatiently. Only when seeing Enfer did the larger dark horse calm. Lefou had to walk the horse eventually since he was growing restless. Once Enfer was released of the wagon (and Lefou taking the usually few minutes of struggling to get off him) did he happily trot into the stable next to Magnifique and drink some water while she rested her head on the wall separating them.

Lefou pulled the wagon deeper into the stable before tending some more to Enfer. Removing his saddle and reins. "good boy" He pats the horse's neck and offers him a carrot for his day's work, as well as adding more hay to his stable and trough.

He picked up all of what he could from the wagon, including the music box. He placed the items on the small table and made a return trip to get the rest. He had forgotten all about Gaston for now, and returning to a silent cottage felt proof enough that he was talking to a spirit that was giving him one last fun day before he passed on.

Sacrifice he guessed was just a day with Gaston, forgetting the terrible things he did. Like old times. His eyes glance down. It was selfish to want another day with him.. but Lefou wanted to tell him how he felt truly for him. On better terms. If he was rejected than so be it.

His eyes noticed something.. it was odd, was part of his floor always darker than the others? With only the moon as his lighting, it was hard to see. So he let curiosity get him and he lit the candle.. and to his horror he kind of wished he didn't- 

**Blood.**

There was blood, not a lot but enough to make him check himself. It was fresh and he panicked thinking he hurt himself somehow. He saw no injury and the blood droplets.. he followed them to the front door.. but he began to follow the back into his home. Following with growing dread-

The blood led into Gaston's old room. Oh no. And the candle barely lit the darkened room- still.. the growl in the darkness made him squeak in fear. It was no human sound. It was like an animal.. like some wolf- oh dear god did a wolf get in? His heart rate sped up..

"Lefou.. are you alright?" The voice nearly made him drop the candle. "You sound scared."

Sound? He squeaked so he guessed that was it. It was Gaston.. he breathes out relief but his eyes cast down to the blood again. "Gaston- are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No? I've never felt better."

"B-but there's blood."

"Blood? Oh, I will clean that up.."

Lefou slowly walks into his room, eyes trying to focus on the dark form until the candle lit up the man- and Lefou dropped his candle with a cry of horror.

It was just a second but he saw what he saw and it made him back out quickly from the room, terrified. Blood was all over Gaston's lips and chin. But it wasn't just that that scared him- it was the fact Gaston was licking blood from his fingers- where nails should be- were in fact sharp nails like claws but not quite.

"Dear God-" He cried, shaking violently. This wasn't his Gaston- this was.. he could only think that it was The Devil he invited into his house. "Please no- Satan do not do this- not as him!"  
Lefou was being ridiculous but what he saw.. his mind couldn't accept anything but the Devil that was coming to take him to Hell. He had sinned, he had done things, that would damn his soul. He was a sodomite after all. And he was terrified-

"Lefou-" He couldn't have it, didn't want to dare hear his old friend's voice. He was shaking on the floor. He was sure he was begging for mercy, and saying he couldn't help being what he was.

"Lefou! Snap out of it" Gaston shook his quivering friend who was begging for forgiveness.. he hadn't seen Lefou in such fear and hysterics since.. the war. He pulled Lefou into a hug, feeling for the bow around his friend's neck. "Shhh Lefou. You are here" He began to whisper as calmly as he could, ignoring the struggling. "Ludovic De Lafayette.. we are here. We are safe. You are safe.. feel, you are safe" The bigger hand touched his and the bow around his neck. "That's right.. you are safe. We are here in Villeneuve." He lowers his head to press his chin against Lefou's soft hair, taking in the scent. "Come back home. Your horse, garden, the buildings.." He whispers. The shaking calmed but the whimpers still remained.

"I-I'm home. I'm in Villeneuve." He repeated, calming down, gripping his bow tight. "I'm home.. with my friend. I'm alive. I'm not there"

"That's it." He had seen this to many times before. Lefou had suffered as much as him.. no worse than him. A soft, big hearted, boy that had followed him to war.. he came back a war hero like Gaston but his mind was broken.. his head bowed as he wipes the dark memory away. 

 

\---

It was morning when Lefou truly settled down and fell asleep in Gaston's arms, the two sitting on the hard floor without a care. Gaston still continued to comfort Lefou, fingers running through his hair.. pulling the ribbon that tied his hair until it fell away, letting the silky dark hair fall. He took in Lefou's sleeping form... and hated that his old friend saw such a sight.. 

Gaston had slept in when Lefou left. He had eaten but still hunger came to him. It became unbearable as the hours ticked by. The sun stung his eyes badly.. but he only learned to his horror that the sun did much more than sting. Trying to walk out- he burned terribly. It was such a shock.. and he could hear things. Things he shouldn't. From a spider spinning it's web, to his horse's heart beat that was calm. He could even hear some chatter in the distance in the town.. words exchanged.

Sunset was when he hungered and when instinct gave way. He had came to the village and hunted like he always did. Only without a weapon.. he attacked someone. And he didn't care who it was. He was just so damned hungry. His teeth tore into the woman's throat like some beast, and drank their blood, sucking and lapping it up while his claws dug into their body in a grip as they struggled, unable to scream since he crushed their windpipe when he tore into their throat... it felt so good. His stomach filling up with their life.. the taste was so delicious that he got frustrated when they were dry of blood..

So he returned, now realizing what he needed to calm the hunger. Lefou took it as he thought he should.. with horror. He couldn't clean himself in time and still had some blood on his fingers. He could see Lefou in the darkness, hear his quickening heartbeat. It was a nice sound. The scent was of fear and worry.

His fingers touch the neck of his friend. Lefou had done this.. done this to him. He was dead, yet wasn't when the beggar woman was there. He could hear Lefou damning him and crying for him even after his betrayal. He heard Lefou and her talk about bringing him back and great sacrifice would be given.. Lefou's cry and silence. 

_The man woke beside the unconscious Lefou. Agathe was stroking his head. "He will be alright. But he will be changed.. it will seem subtle at first but it will be there." Her head lowers. "He will be like me. Never had I thought that was sacrifice." She heard him groan. "You will be damned as he in ways will be to. What he did was for you.. because he loved you. And was ready to die so you could live" She stood up and walks away, leaving the two alone._

Damned indeed. But Lefou was normal, he can walk in the sun, still enjoy his life. He couldn't be mad at his friend though. After all, love made one do crazy things.


	2. Chapter 2

Only when Lefou was asleep did he have to think over what had happened. What he had done to someone.. he had still been in his hunter instincts when Lefou came in. He had little care what he did.

Even now he had to struggle not sinking his teeth into the soft man's neck and drinking the blood like water. He lifted him up, feeling barely any resistance and only put him gently down when he was on his bed.

Gaston was returning to himself and what he did. He looked at his hands, his sense of smell heightened so much.. he could still smell the hint of blood on his nails and fingers like he had them covered in it. Lefou's heart beside him, beating so calmly now when it beat like a jackrabbit hours earlier at the sight.

He felt the blood receding in his belly and nourishing his body. It was warm and fed him more than all of the pantry did. He sat in the chair at the table, shaking and seeing the sunlight creeping through the window. His hand slowly going into the light and he bit back as his skin burned, he left it there, hoping somehow and very stubbornly that it would stop. He finally couldn't take the burning and drew his hand back in the shadows. His fanged teeth were shorter but he could feel his canines were a little longer than before. His tongue running over them, careful not to cut his tongue as his eyes drifted again towards Lefou's room.. hearing his gentle heartbeat from here. 

The idea of Lefou trapped in his house with a monster.. a monster he (come to realize) had made due to him not wanting him to die. He bit his lip and ignored the sting of his teeth scratching his soft lower lip. He had to grip the table to remain sane.. it wasn't Lefou's fault. He didn't know this would happen--

Crack- the part of the table he had been gripping had broken with ease. Some nail marks remaining on the wood... he dropped the chunk of wood on the floor. He wanted to go outside, ride on Magnifique.. and again he felt the blame going back to the man in the bed.

And than there was the filthy hag turned witch that helped him do this. He growled some as he banged his head (as lightly as possible) on the table. His usual love for the sun now would be a reminder of what he was.. some kind of demon that kills and drinks blood? Damn that man in that room.

 

\---

Lefou had been somehow able to sleep and didn't want to wake up. What he had done to Gaston.. what Gaston did.. he killed something. He prayed it was something- He didn't want to get up and face the reality. He wanted to go back to thinking this was a nightmare and he'd wake up safe. No magic, demons, blood..

And of course when he did wake up, he had to stare at the ceiling for a long hour. It would be around noon when he finally got up and went into the kitchen area.. there he saw part of his lovely wooden table broken. There was no blood but still there was Gaston, looking miserable and it made him not want to say anything. He, after all, did this.. and reality he had to face. Though it made him sick. 

".. I'm heading to the village. Do you want anything?"

Silence was met from the other. He had to leave.. just leave. He only broke down again in the stable, sliding against the door to Enfer's little stable. For once, the horse gave him a break and gently nibbled at his messy pony tail in an effort to comfort the guilt ridden man.

Magnifique watched the poor man that she had come to care about and know since she and Enfer were foals. Feeling his sorrow made her just as sad for the man that usually was always cheerful. 

Lefou found some courage to get Enfer ready for another ride. This time, getting Magnifique ready. Attaching her reins to the horn of Enfer's saddle after he fixed the saddle. The horses snort almost in unison and finally Enfer lowers himself enough to allow the man onto his back. 

The trot was greatly appreciated from Magnifique as she gladly stayed by the gypsy horse's side but at times pulling some ahead whenever Enfer tried to slow his pace. She was happy for the trot to and around in the village, hearing the sounds.. but today, it was different. 

 

\---

Like the horses, Lefou caught sight and felt something was different and once again the soft man felt the growing dread.

The words came. 'Murder' 'Killer' 'Animal Attack' Words he feared and felt as if weight added to his shoulders. 

"What happened?" He asked Dick who turned to the other.

"We are currently torn. Some of us think a wolf attacked someone.. but the teeth and claw marks are wrong. It isn't a bear either.. it is to small but.." His voice trailed off as he looks at the   
two of his friends. "Some of us think someone murdered the poor woman and made it look like an animal."

He had to swallow the lump in his throat. "My God.." Was all he could get out.

"That isn't the most disturbing part. The woman was drained.." "Drained?" "Of blood, Lefou. The only blood found was on the skin around the bite and scratches.. Some is around the body. But other than that, there was nothing inside the body."

Lefou felt bile rise up in him. He had prayed that it was indeed some animal.. hell he prayed it was a murderer (which he felt terrible for.) And yet that part was the final seal.. Gaston DID kill someone... "God help us.." His words were a whisper, shaky.

"Indeed- Lefou where are you-" The words became distant quick. He had never gotten on Enfer so quick, he spurred his horse and for once it listened and galloped quick, Magnifique quickly (and quite delightfully) followed after, keeping pace.

The run in the woods was hours.. he just didn't want to stop. Enfer shown some endurance until he finally decided he had enough and slowed down by a river to drink some much needed water. Lefou carefully untied Magnifique's reins so she could drink, trusting them not to run off as he struggled once again to get off. 

He sat at the water, gazing at the water, thinking and at the same time trying to calm his thoughts that were buzzing in his head. Gaston killed someone, he killed them. In Town! And he just imagined the mob from before that went after the beast and the idea of them destroying his home to kill the new beast.. the beast he was sure he made. He cried silently.

 

\---

It was near sundown when Lefou returned. Magnifique was carrying something large. Lefou was still feeling dejected and probably looked it. 

He struggled like always to get off Enfer and appreciated that he wasn't thrown off again. He huffs in unison with the irish cob. Slowly he walks and unstraps the load from the dark horse who playfully nibbled at Lefou's hair. She was more than happy to be around Lefou unlike her stable mate who held such disdain that she could not understand.

Lefou settled them up for the night. Fresh water and hay, a good brushing. And above all, cleaned the stable til it was spotless. He struggled with his load that now revealed to be a stag. He would take it out back and lay it over a stone table he used once before for Gaston's trophies. He pats the stag's limp body lightly. He had never been the best aim and was thankful for once he had aimed true so the animal didn't suffer. Still he felt sad that he had to do it in the first place.

"I never thought you'd have it in you, Lefou" The voice boomed and startled the smaller man. Of course he was here still, which made him both thankful and more glum. Gaston looked the stag over. "Right through the heart. Never knew you were so good"

It was true. Lefou was never good at hunting animals besides a few rabbits he caught in traps. The guns scared him. Holding one was the limit. He had to always brace himself when Gaston fired it. The war had damaged the two old friends.. Lefou just hid it well and dealt with it alone. Is that bad? He guessed so. But Gaston was just as damaged and he put the other's needs above his own.. like always. Even now. "It's for you." He looks at the man, seeing the pale skin. The taller one tilted his head with confusion, so Lefou continued. "To eat."

"You expect me to eat _that_? Haven't we been over this with your pantry?!"

"Fine. You are to **drink** it's blood"

The man's face suddenly turned from pale to green. "There is no chance in hell I'm drinking that!"

"Oh yes you are!" Lefou had backed off times before, but he'll be damned if he let it slide anymore. "I will not have you go into the village and tear people apart like some beast" He didn't care if he hurt the other. "Yes, you killed someone. I wanted to deny it to but here we are. You are going to drink animal blood or so help me I will let the sun in in the morning and make sure you're ash!" He glared daggers at the other and just walks back towards the stables, ignoring Gaston's words of apology or to stop. 

 

\---

Returning was hard. He was angry, he still couldn't feel guilt. He had held back his words before. If he didn't then maybe Gaston wouldn't be this way. If he told Gaston that Belle didn't want him, than maybe. But there is always that damn word: **If**

He saw the deer and shivered. A bit of it's neck was torn and barely any blood was around it. At least he got his point across. Lefou would have to start using the deer by tomorrow. He wasn't the best at it either but at least the meat will last him a bit he had hoped, as well as him being able to sell the skin and some meat he didn't eat. 

Inside he saw Gaston on his bed. At least he looked cleaner than the night before. But as for why he was on Lefou's bed... "Excuse me. Your bed is in the other room"

The man looks at the other, a red tint in his usual dark eyes, even in the darkness, they held a slight glow in the moonlight. "I like your bed. Also it was closer.. the blood made me tired" He explained. Lefou groaned and proceeded to try to pull the taller off, who just became dead weight much to his dislike. "Gaston! This is my bed, you ass!" 

The vampire finally chuckled and instead grabbed the poor soft man and pulled him on top of him with ease. It was simple to lift Lefou before, but he was suddenly was reminded that Lefou was light as a feather..

The soft man eek'd as he was suddenly yanked up with ease and pulled onto the man. He turned red as he sat on Gaston's belly. He looks at the other. "Ga-Gaston"

The vampire just laughed at his friend's embarrassed look. His fingers run over his hair and undoes the ribbon. "Thank you old friend." Lefou had gone out of his way for him, as he always did. The deer wasn't as satisfying as human blood was but it stopped the hunger that built... it made him ill that he thought this way. And exactly who made him into this. Lefou was squirming cutely on him as he tries to slide off. "I can lift you as if you were a feather now. I can't get over the good to all this."

"Good? No this isn't good. There is no upside to this, Gaston!" Lefou looked at him with fear. "You killed someone and are drinking blood like some demon! A-And it's my fault." He whimpers. "I made you into a demon- I am- I'm a monster" He began to tear up. He couldn't keep in the emotions. "I damned you to night. It may as well have been me that killed someone!"

"Ludovic shh. You were in grief" He saw the reversal to much. Lefou hid his pain so well, hid his broken self from him and the world. The war was not glory for him, it didn't make Lefou a war hero. It just broke the once happy boy that loved everything and everyone. He felt it more now, the emotion. It came off of Lefou even at the stables. It was so negative, so sad.. so delicious- He gently pushed Lefou off so the man was sitting beside him. He wanted to hate the man for doing this. Letting him be weak and do something like this. But also Lefou gave up a normal life for him to. Nearly died so he could live. Lefou's blood still flowed inside him and may always will, mixing with what little human blood that was his own. His fingers continued to run through the dark and wavy hair, so soft. "None of this was your fault." He looks into the man's eyes.

Lefou looks at Gaston in the moonlight, feeling the warm fingers playing with his hair. His eyes couldn't break the gaze. It was almost hypnotic, all that mattered was this moment, him. The vampire was the one that broke the eye contact but Lefou couldn't find his senses that became dulled. He didn't care about anything suddenly.. was he crying about something..? He couldn't remember. 

Than some stinging was felt at his neck. It stung for a moment and before he could react, another feeling came over him. It sent electricity through his stomach. It felt good. He realized he was just bitten and could feel his blood being pulled out of him, but he loved it. He couldn't scream out or pull away. His arms wrap around the vampire..

It explained why no one heard the victim cry out. If they felt this.. Lefou was breathing out through his mouth. "Gaston.. please" He whispered. He didn't know what he wanted. To stop? To continue? He finally let out an unintentional moan. The bite was nothing like the one he received on his belly.. that hurt but damn he loved it for some reason. But now.. now he was melted and Gaston was killing him... he was killing him and he loved it- that in turn scared him-- "Gaston stop I ca-can't-" 

It was sudden and unexpected. The bright light filled the room and knocked the vampire away. Lefou collapsed on the bed, breathing quickly and holding his neck that bled. "G-God" He whimpered. All senses beginning to return. Gaston bit him and had the intent to kill him and the most horrifying thing was Lefou wanted to be drank dry, wanted to be forever his, part of him- it frightened him. He looked at the vampire that was just as shocked as he was but not at the realization of what he intended to do. It was the fact that a light flooded the room and blasted the vampire off. Lefou felt warmth on his hand that was not from his red life that flowed.. it was the same bright light that began to heal his neck.. and dare he say it was also replenishing the blood he lost-

"What in the.."

"That might come in handy." Gaston had no idea what he was doing either. He was full of the stag's blood and yet he apparently had room for more.. he had all reason to kill his friend. His predatory side was powerful and he realized that he had to control it. But that light.. it was like that witch Agathe's. "You're a witch."

"Wh-" Lefou looked at him, the glow on his hand stopped. "N-No I can't be." He couldn't be. Witchcraft (from what was pounded into their heads at a young age) was evil. It was dark magic. Not light like it was.. nothing like this. "Please God forgive me" He whispered in more fear.

"Lefou, that magic just saved your life." He was raised on it like they all were. Black magic was terrible. But whatever Lefou was, was not dark magic using. It protected him and seemed to be healing him. If it was dark than the vampire was sure it would have done worse to him. 

"Y-You don't hate me?" He feared the reaction. Dark Magic was evil, any kind of magic was evil. Lefou was evil.. wasn't he? "I am sorry. I didn't know."

"It will help you if I do that again."

"What did you do? I was just looking at you"

"Demons entrance others, Fou. It works for me to." He realized he was on the floor now and Lefou was on his bed. "At least you now found strength to push me off the bed" He chuckled. Trying to make this a bright side.

Lefou was still laying on his bed. And it seems having one's blood drank and performing magic took everything out of him as he fell asleep while Gaston was talking.

"The bright side is we are both cursed. But you get to have a normal life." He still didn't know of what was happening outside the cottage and since Lefou was now sound asleep and looked peaceful, he didn't want to wake him up to ask him. Agathe cursed his friend as well as himself. Lefou didn't do this dark magic, it was her. But if Lefou had this power, he couldn't exactly confront her about it.

With a sigh he slipped outside towards the stables. Magnifique still saw her master and was overjoyed. Enfer could care less as he looked really content lying on the floor. "Come Magnifique. We need to get some answer" And so off they rode.

 

\---

Needless to say Lefou's reaction when he woke up to discover Magnifique and Gaston were gone was truly logical and he was sure Gaston and the castle staff would hear the angry voice yelling out at the sky. " **GASTON!!** "


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has been forever since my last update. Writer's block isn't fun at all. Anyway here is the next chapter!

The horse was, once again, surprisingly cooperative with it's master. Enfer's large hooves beat against the ground as the Irish Cob rode with haste, the small soft man on his back with a worry and anger that the horse felt. Something was wrong and Enfer rode without attitude. Also when he saw the man take Magnifique, he was worried for her since he could sense the predator in the form of a man. The taller, darker mare had only seen her master and didn't see the monster that Enfer did. 

Lefou gripped the reins tightly as he rode through the Dark Wood, ignoring any worry on the wolves that lingered around. It was day, so this was his best bet. Gaston must be in here, and when Lefou found him, Gaston would wish the sun roasted him.

Following Gaston was like following a ghost, especially when he didn't want to be found. It was torture to track him. Yet here the smaller man was, trying to find him. "I swear once I get my hands on him..."

His voice trailed. He was angry yes, very angry, but also he was worried. Worried and scared. What if Gaston went to harm Belle and Prince Adam (the former Beast)? He'd never forgive himself, so he did everything to avoid going there. It was fear and worry that rose with every minute of him not finding him.

Finally he happened upon the place of a strange tree that seemed to have bent and grown wrong. It was a lovely sight to him, beautiful somehow. He never understood why.. but wait- he was certain there was a golden glow around the tree. The few glows seemed to take little ball shapes and fly away.. it was here he saw the familiar dark horse laying down. But no sign of Gaston, still his heart leapt. 

Emerging from the tree was the familiar woman, Agathe that looked at Lefou, silently giving a greeting in a nod before she gave Magnifique a half of a red apple. Enfer trotted closer, forgetting Lefou that was on his back and trying to stop him. All on his mind was an apple meant more apples.

After a sigh of defeat he finally asked. "Have you seen Gaston?"

"He is somewhere in the Dark Wood, hunting. He has thrived quite well." She looked toward the wood.

Another sigh, this time it was a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"He came here, looking for answers. I suppose you didn't provide answers."

"I don't know how I can answer him. Telling him: 'I brought him back due to selfish reasons or I couldn't let him die in peace yet' didn't sound very simple."

"You and him share your blood. It never will go away. But with it, there is a life line of sorts. Only when you wish it truly from your heart and will not regret it, he may die. Or if you die, so will he." She looks at the smaller man. "And you will not die as easily as before." She pointed out. "There is another way to sever the line. He can drink your dry of your blood and still live with your soul as part of him. Never to pass on until he dies."

Lefou was a bit more shocked at the second part than the third. "What do you mean: 'not die as easily', Agathe?"

"I mean what I say. You are changing, it will be slow, but soon enough, you will be exactly like I am. Eternal, never to age, or die naturally. You have magic now, small bits, it will only grow stronger. You will be different from the rest. That is the curse and payment you gave."

Lefou had slid off his horse, who trotted and plopped down next to Magnifique. The man's face paled at the realization. Sure, when he was younger, he thought living forever sounded fun, but now.. now he had felt more fear. "Do you mean.. I will watch everyone I care for grow old with their family? Watch them die?"  
"It is an awful price. And I only talked about the life line for your sake. When you are sick of eternity, you can end it. Gaston will not know of this unless you tell him. I just told him that you and he share a bond that will make you both live for a very long time."

Lefou wanted to faint. He was afraid of this. He looked human, felt human, but he wasn't anymore. He was told of the way to sever this curse. But he didn't want to. He wanted to believe Agathe made a mistake. She had to have.

"I frightened you, forgive me. Everything is true. I wish I could lie and say this was easy. But it isn't and it will be a hard road." She walks back to her tree and emerged later. "You cannot let him drink your blood all the time. He'll become addicted to it, and will kill you. I know all to well you have been offering.. and you enjoyed it" She smirks at him as she gave him a cup of hot tea.  
He had gone red and lowered his head in some shame. "I wanted him to take all of me. If it wasn't for the magic, I doubt I'd still be here. So this power isn't a bad thing, it has replenished my blood to. Still... Agathe he has already killed someone. I cannot let him kill another."

"You cannot stop him. He can live on animals and your blood, but he was a hunter before. He has compared people to prey before he was like this." She pointed out.

Lefou remembered some remarks all the well. Sweetest prey, rabbits, etc. Lefou acting like prey while at the tavern, acting like a deer. Gaston saying he shot from behind right through the liver.. not fair, but he didn't care. Lefou liked it.. "Can I truly not stop him?"

"Well, you can. You can lock him up like some beast." She watched him sip the warm tea. "Or you can be careful. I don't know. He is more himself than he was. You see his real self and you fear it."

He did see it now, the face of truth. Gaston was a hunter through and through. He drank down the bitter tea without complaint. "Will he return soon?"  
"Tonight. He promised he'd return to you. As soon as the sun sets. And yes he has threatened to take Belle back. There's only so much one can do."  
"I will make sure he never harms Belle or the Prince. If he tries, I will lock him away." He was loyal for only so long. He walks to the darker horse and pets over her mane. "I don't want to live forever. But I don't want to die young either. It is strange when we are younger we want to be immortal but as we go on, we become happy we can age and live life." He struggled on his horse. "Tell him to come home as soon as he can." 

"You won't wait."

"That man has drained me more emotionally than he can ever drain me of blood. Besides, I think I should do my chores." He clicked his tongue and the horse was up and bolted.. into a slow trot. "Back to normal, Enfer" He mumbled, more relieved. The horse trotted slowly away, while Lefou ignore a little chuckle from Agathe.

 

\----

 

Home. He had done his chores, tended to the chickens, cared for the herbs, and treated Enfer. He found himself asleep in the stable when he was shaken roughly-- "Lefou! Lefou wake up! God wake up!"

Gaston shook him awake, the poor man was having a nice dream and if it weren't for the frantic words, he'd have yelled at the man. "God what is it!?"  
"Magnifique! Magnifique is--" 

Lefou was up and out quickly. He never thought he'd move so fast- and here he was looked at the horse he'd saw in all her beauty not hours ago. Her dark fur and dark night couldn't hide the injuries she had and how she wobbled, struggling to stay standing. "Dear God.."

"Wolves. Ambush" Gaston had blood on his fingers and face. It shown he had fought. But Magnifique still got hurt.. badly. The man could see the blood and watched in horror as the horse dropped, she, herself was struggling to stand. "Worse is I love the smell" Gaston added, disgusted with himself.

"We have to put her done, Gaston. It is the only mercy.." He could basically hear Enfer kicking the gate. "She won't make it. She's hurting." He said it, but he felt sick in saying it. He would put down a horse that he had near grown up with. She was a war horse and had always been by her rider's side. Wolves taking her down.. it was near impossible to think of.

"I'll do it.. get me my gun. It is only right" His words were hollow. "I'm her captain, her rider. I will not let you do it." He looks at the wheezing horse who still struggled to stand. She still had fight in her heart, but her body wouldn't respond.

Lefou lowered his eyes and walks into the house. He had took longer than he should have, it was cruel to prolong her suffering. But he cried out, wanted to scream. He had taken care of her and Enfer since they were foals. They were always together-- Enfer would be devastated. 

Coming out with the gun in shaking hands. He dropped the gun when he saw the horror. The man bent over, hands gently gripping the horse's man, though he looked like he was kissing Magnifique, Lefou knew better. "Gaston-- dear god!" He saw the horse's struggles slow and rapid breathing stop. Gaston pulled away from the dark horse and looked at Lefou, red eyes glowing in the darkness. "I'm sorry, old friend. I needed her." 

What came next was both a miracle and also horrifying. The horse began to stand up, her injuries were healed and she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. The difference was that her dark eyes now glowed as red as her master's. She pawed at the ground. "D-Did.. you c-can turn animals"

Gaston looked back and looked just as shocked. Seeing his horse, as gorgeous as himself, standing taller than ever and he could see the two fangs when she shown her teeth. He did turn her. It wasn't his intent. Still he patted her next. "The most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He whispers.

Enfer's kicking had shaken Lefou and he had to walk away from the scene to breathe. Now he had worry over his horse. Last thing he wanted was to lose this pain in the ass of a horse. "Vampire people I can get. Vampire horses.. geez, this got so much more complicated"

'Emotional wreck. Damn this man never will change' The voice was what startled the man, it was a voice that was a bit deeper than his own but held some sarcasm.   
"Who said that?"

'Great now he is talking to himself. I'll never hear the end of it. Cut the talk, what happened to my Magnifique'

"Your Magnifi- Wait. Enfer are you talking to me?"

'Wait wait- can you hear me?'

The two stared at each other and tilted their heads in unison. "Are you talking?"

'I always talked. You never actually understood me before though. Humans, stupid naked monkeys'

And thus Lefou's sense of complication just amplified. Vampire horses suddenly felt more logical than talking ones. 

"Yes, I take it all back.. this is a curse"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire horse reference was funnily enough from an old game I played called Dark Watch.  
> Also it turns out, Lefou is the new Doctor Dolittle wooo.


End file.
